


Feral Waves to Your Mind

by largoindminor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, song ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2582096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/largoindminor/pseuds/largoindminor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I heard Sometime Around Midnight earlier and this happened. Angsty Sam/Dean running into each other at a bar after some months apart. Just loosely follows the lyrics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feral Waves to Your Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by The Airborne Toxic Event's Sometime Around Midnight. I don't know you guys I heard this on the way home today and this just happened. Give it a [ listen ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UYPoMjR6-Ao).

Sam stands under the dim lights surrounding the bar, the air in the club too warm and thick with sweat, bodies rolling and slamming against one another to the steady beat emanating from distant speakers. It’s late and his head is swimming from the wine, he let’s his eyes go unfocused for a moment, the world around him turning into an unsteady swirling of shapes and muted colors and it’s like he’s in a trance. Sounds bounce around him, the clink of glasses, conversations shouted over too loud music, his own heartbeat thrumming loudly in his ears. He closes his eyes and concentrates on the sound of his own blood rushing through his body. It continues to flow, which surprises him a bit, and he feels like he’s losing himself. 

The music changes, and some slow melancholy piano melody starts, each note like a hammer banging on the taut strings of his heart, each more painful than the previous until the drums start and his eyes focus and he sees Dean. Sees him for the first time in months, here in this random place where he went to _forget_. Dean’s smile is brilliant, shining brighter than anything else in the room, his impossibly perfect arm casually draped around the trim waist of a lovely blonde in a white dress and the strings around Sam’s heart all break.

And Dean is laughing, twirling this woman into his arms with sparkling eyes, and he shoots Sam a glance that says _Yes I saw you_ before dipping white dress and pulling her in for a warm wet sloppy kiss. Then he’s leaving the dance floor with her and swallowing down his gin and tonic like it’s water in the desert.

And he walks over, alone, almost a prowl, slowly and deliberate to Sam, and speaks. But the air is too close and the music’s too loud and Sam’s head is stuffed with cotton. He can’t hear, and Dean moves closer, putting his perfect lips far too close to Sam’s ear, his hot breath crawling, scorching, over Sam’s skin. _How’ve you been_ he asks and Sam wants to scream, wants to crawl out of his skin, show Dean his the raw tissue and sinew underneath and say _this is how I’ve been, every day burning, writhing in pain_ , but he smiles instead and that’s just as painful and says _Fine and you_ and Dean just smiles and walk away.

But Sam can still smell him, smell Dean’s aftershave and his sweat, musky and dark, and the memory of a hundred perfect nights comes rushing back with the scent, and he’s back there for a moment, in their bed, their bodies intertwined and warm and dewy in sweet post coital haze and he feels his heart shatter for the millionth time.

And Dean’s gone again, sauntering back to white dress and placing his hand on her waist again, low on her waist to pull her close and he nuzzles her hair and whispers something in her ear. They turn to leave but not before Dean twists his head again, looks at Sam. Looks directly at him, unmistakably, hold his gaze for longer than necessary with bright green eyes glistening with ciphers and codes Sam never learned to crack. And he exits with his hands roaming this woman’s body.

Sam downs his glass, and a friend, or stranger, or someone, steps into view, face full of concern because Sam is off-balance drunk and also he’s pale white and trying to cover his fine tremor and hold down the bile rising in his throat. But he can't hear what they're saying and he pushes past, running and clumsy and stumbling out, out onto the sidewalk and he’s sobbing or laughing, he’s not sure which, and people are staring but he’s just far gone enough not to care. And his heart feels like splintered glass and he’s breaking apart, breaking in half, he’s sure of it, but he just needs to see him again.


End file.
